poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Bartok and Zozi/Flashback about Twila was born
Here is how Meeting with Bartok and Zozi and Flashback about Twila was born goes in Twila Runs Away. Bartok: Wasn't it a great performance or what, Zozi? Zozi: No doubt, My friend. And we split the money we've earned. Princess Twila: (sitting on a bench crying) Bartok: Hey look, It's Princess Twila. And she's sad. Zozi: She looks simply unhappy about something. Bartok: Let's go see. Bartok and Zozi came to see Twila. Bartok: Hiya, Twila. What's the matter? Princess Twila: I broke the plate. Zozi: What do you mean? Princess Twila: It was my mommy's special plate that Grandma Velvet gave her and I accidentally slipped and broke and now my mommy's mad at me! Zozi: What a pitiful thing to hear. Bartok: Awe, Don't let it get ya down, Twila. I'm sure your mom didn't mean to hurt ya. What do you normally do to cheer yourself up? Princess Twila: Well, I remember when my mommy told me a story about when I was born. In the flashback. Twilight Sparkle: (was pregnant) Flash, Did we packed everything for the hospital? Flash Sentry: Sure did. Baby Skyla: (laughing) Princess Cadance: Look, Skyla. It's your big cousin, Lilly. Young Lilly: Hi, Skyla. Baby Skyla: (gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: (felt pain and groans) Flash, The baby's gonna be here any minute! We better get to the Hospital! Flash Sentry: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Bye, Lilly. Be good with Auntie Cadance! Young Lilly: Yes, Mommy. Baby Skyla: (crawling out to fallow them) Princess Cadance: (takes her) No, No, Skyla. Auntie Twilight's going to have a baby and we have to wait. Baby Skyla: (sighs) At the Ponyville Hospital. Flash Sentry: Keep breathing, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: (breaths) I'm breathing as best I can, Flash! Flash Sentry: You can do it! Push! Very hard! Twilight Sparkle: (groans and pushed) Doctor Horse: That's it! Keep going! Twilight Sparkle: (groans and pushed the baby out) Baby Twila: (crying) Doctor Horse: It's a girl! Flash Sentry: We had a filly! Twilight Sparkle: (relaxing finally) Let me see her. Doctor Horse: Sure thing. Twilight Sparkle: (holding her daughter) She's so beautiful. Baby Twila: (opens her eyes for the first time) Flash Sentry: She's just like you. Baby Twila: (embraces her mother) Twilight Sparkle: I think I'll call her "Twila". Flash Sentry: Twila is a perfect name. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Twila. My baby. The flashback ends. Princess Twila: And I think that's all I can remember before my mommy tucked me in. Bartok: Oh. Zozi: What a magnificent story. Princess Twila: Thanks. Bartok: Say, I think we got an idea that would interest you. Zozi: How good are you with your magic? Princess Twila: Well, Pretty good. Why? Bartok: We could use your company for our performances. Zozi: What do you say? Princess Twila: Sure. What do I do first? Bartok: Well, Once Zozi brings out the props and sets for my hero stuff. I came out to the rescue. Zozi: Once I give the signal, Use that magic of yours to make some props into realistic monsters. Princess Twila: Okay. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225